Hearing is a critical aspect of communication. It's crucial to developing meaningful relationships and fully enjoying life. Better hearing enables people to connect to those around them and participate in community life in any situation. Binaural hearing devices can assist a user in perceiving and understanding acoustic messages. A Binaural hearing system comprises typically two hearing devices, one hearing device for each ear of the user.
Thus, a binaural hearing system is able to convey spatial information to a hearing aid user, in particular information about an angle of incidence of sound with respect to the binaural hearing system. The binaural hearing system help restore binaural hearing characteristics in order to let the hearing user to benefit from perceptual spatial information
Two hearing devices forming a binaural hearing system are typically arranged at or close to the user's ears. Accordingly, the two hearing devices of a binaural hearing system are spaced apart from one another along an axis that is orientated perpendicular to a user's line of sight when looking straight ahead.
The angle of incidence of an incoming sound is helpful to discriminate acoustic messages from different sound sources from one another.
It is well known, that a hearing device such as a hearing aid comprises or is connected to a microphone for capturing sound and providing an electric input sound signal. The electric input sound signal is fed to a processing unit, for instance a digital signal processor that processes the electric input sound signal in order to generate an electric output sound signal. The electric output sound signal can then be fed to a transducer and other means that convert the electric output sound signal into a user perceived output signal. The output transducer can for example be a speaker or receiver that converts the electric output sound signal into sound that can be perceived by a user. Alternatively, the electric output sound signal can be converted into electric stimuli that can be fed to an electrode array for stimulating for instance a cochlear.
Being in the audience (theatre, conferences, concerts, trainings, educations, speeches in a church . . . ) is a major problem for many hearing aid users even with advanced signal processing algorithm. Accordingly, there are situations, where the user of a binaural hearing system still may have difficulties to understand acoustic messages. If a user, for instance, is sitting on a back bench in a classroom, it may still be difficult for the user to listen and/or understand to the teacher or professor.
For such situations, it is possible to provide the professor or teacher with a remote microphone device that can pick up the speaker's voice and wirelessly transmit an electric signal representing the speaker's voice to the binaural hearing system of the user. This, however, requires that the speaker is equipped with such remote microphone system and the remote microphone system is compatible with the user's hearing system. The remote microphone system has no dependency to monaural or binaural hearing system.
In general, assistive listening devices (ALD) like remote microphone, induction loop, or FM systems are designed to enhance the ratio between useful and detrimental (noise and reverberation) signals. These systems require extra equipment and specific installation:                Each speaker has a microphone,        The room is equipped with an usable induction loop or FM system,        The hearing aid user knows how and when to benefit from the installation.        
All these requirements drastically restrict the situations where hearing aid users can use available technique to improve their listening experiences.